Into The Dark We Go
by Hail the almighty FO
Summary: After an attack on Hyrule, Link was rendered into a coma. Now it's up to Dark Link & Zelda to find the cure before Link dies. However the Moblin King isn't making it easy on the two. They will have to fight their way to save Link's life. L/Z/DL
1. The Trick Is To Keep Breathing

_**Fo: Howdy all, this is my first 'Legend Of Zelda' fan fic ^^ It's a combination of 'Ocarina Of Time', 'Majora's Mask', 'Wind Waker', and 'Twilight Princess'. **_

_**Taichi: Damn Fo... You sure it won't be lame? **_

_**Veemon: Yea... It sounds a little confusing. **_

_**Washu: I read the first chapter... It seems like it has a lot going on.  
**_

_**Fo: Not at all guys ^^ It'll come together. Okay! The story takes place after 'Ocarina Of Time' and when Link meets Zelda again. If you read the manga you'll know what I'm talking about. I want you guys to start reading, so I'll cut this short! I do not own 'Legend Of Zelda'! Please... Enjoy! **_

_**Ryuk: And don't forget to review!**_

_**Fo: I like reviews ^^**_

_**Taichi: No you don't! It takes a hour for you to even check 'em!**_

_**Fo: Lies! **_

_**Taichi: Weirdo...  
**_

* * *

Into The Dark We Go 

Chapter 1: The Trick Is To Keep Breathing

* * *

It's been seven days since Links has been in a coma.

The Moblin King had sent his Moblin horde to attack Hyrule Castle and many were killed.

It was a tragic day many lives were lost and many homes were destroyed.

Link, Princess Zelda, Impa, and all of Hyrule's soldiers fought long and hard _**(Fo: That's what she said!)**_ to protect Hyrule.

Many lives were lost that day and many were injured as well. Nobody seen the Moblin King's attack coming. It was indeed a tragic day. During the middle of the bloody battle against the Moblins, Link was shot by a poisoned arrow that soon sent him into a deep coma.

The arrow was thought to be for Princess Zelda's assassination, but it turned out that Link was the Moblin King's true target.

All of Hyrule was in a state of shock afterwards. And many didn't leave their homes during the evening, living in fear of the Moblin King's next attack. Princess Zelda had Link placed in the tallest tower of the castle and had ever doctor taking care of him. Link and Zelda had fallen in love after the death of Ganondorf , and she was crushed when he had slipped into a coma. She was in the library everyday searching for an antidote. Her personal guard, Impa had to slip her special herbs in her drinks at night so she can fall asleep. Princess Zelda was very determined to bring Link back.

"Princess... You've been up there for almost three hours!" Impa called out as she looked up at her princess.

Princess Zelda was up the on the third floor of the library, reading every book that was related to Link's condition. She was wearing a light pink silky gown that showed off her bare shoulders and stopped below her shoulder blades showing off her milky white skin, she had a jeweled and golden belt on that was loose around her hips, and she was wearing brown leather healed boots. She had her light blonde hair in a low braid with a light pink ribbon braided throughout the braid.

"I'm sorry Impa, but I have to find that antidote!" Princess Zelda exclaimed as she dropped the heavy brown book that she had finished reading.

Impa sighed, she knew this wasn't healthy for the young 18 year old princess.

"Princess Zelda please! You've been so busy for the past six days!" Impa pleaded to her princess.

Princess Zelda been like this ever since Link slipped into a coma. She was determined to save him.

She can't let him die...

She loves him.

"Give me another hour! Link doesn't have much time!" Princess Zelda exclaimed as she reached for another book from the shelf in front of her.

When she reached for it a hand wearing a black leather glove grabbed her wrist. Zelda screeched as the hand pulled her closer to the book case while Zelda desperately was pushing herself with her hand on the bookcase. Impa gasped when she heard Zelda screaming and hurried towards the staircase.

**"IMPA!"** Zelda screamed as loud as she can as she tried to pull away from her attacker.

**"GUARDS!"** Impa screamed loudly as she ran up the marbled stairs.

Impa could hear the two guards that were standing outside of the library storming into the room. Princess Zelda screamed and whimpered as her arm was being used for tug-o-war by her unknown attacker.

**"IMPA!"** Zelda continued to scream her bodyguard's name.

Then she had finally had got herself free when she landed on her stomach.

She quickly got up, but then she felt someone grab her arm from the behind _**(Fo: That's what she said ^^)**_.

Zelda started winching in pain as the attacker twisted her arm.

"What do you want!" Zelda exclaimed as she felt tears forming from all the pain in that one arm.

The attacker didn't answer her.

Zelda was relieved when she saw Impa running up the stairs with the two guards behind her.

"Impa..." Zelda whimpered.

Zelda noticed that Impa had a look of horror on her face. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Link?" Impa uttered as she gazed at Princess Zelda's attacker in shock.

Princess Zelda's blue eyes widened when she heard Link's name. She felt her heart rose into her throat from the name that slipped through Impa's lips. Zelda looked through the corner of her eye and saw sandy blonde hair, a pierced ear, and the very same hat that Link wears, but it was black.

"Link what has gotten into?" Impa asked as she glared at the attack.

The attacker didn't respond to Impa's question.

Princess Zelda looked over her shoulder to see if he really was Link. Princess Zelda gasped when she saw his face. He was Link, but something was off; he didn't have that soft tan that Link had or his baby blue eyes. He also didn't have that warmth that Link had either.

"Dark Link?" Princess Zelda mumbled, the Link look alike glanced at her with a smirk.

Her eyes widened, she was right...

It was Dark Link. Link had told her about him when he was at the Water Temple.

Link fought him, but he couldn't defeat him, because he had a conscious and he felt that Dark Link maybe had some good in him _**(Fo: I know Dark Link was defeated in 'Ocarina Of Time'. You can shove it! Not you guys, Readers... I'm talking about a previous Reader that reviewed a nasty flame on my A/U 'Dragon Ball Z' fic called 'I Can't Stand You!'. He or she was bitching about the change of Trunks' age. I guess he or she never heard of the term ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! I CONTROL THE DAMN KEYBOARD!)**_.

Princess Zelda thought Link had defeated him, she doesn't understand why he is alive.

"Not one more step," Dark Link demanded as he drew his sword.

Dark Link smirked and pointed the blade at Impa and the two guards as he pulled Princess Zelda closer to him. Impa grunted as she threw a Deku Nut onto the hard stoned floor creating a giant flash and blinding everyone in the room asides her. Dark Link covered his blood red eyes with the back of his wrist and freeing the princess at the same time. Impa appeared behind Link's clone and karate chopped him on the back of the neck rendering him unconscious. Impa was shocked that Dark Link was so easy to take down.

"Men, take him to the dungeon!" Impa ordered as she picked up Dark Link's sword.

"And be careful! Who knows what this monster is capable of," Impa said glaring at Dark Link as the two guards dragged him by each arm.

Princess Zelda sat up and watched as Dark Link was being dragged away. Impa knelt down in front of her princess on one knee.

"Princess are you alright?" Impa asked as she placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"I'm fine Impa," she said as she looked up at Impa.

Impa ran a hand through Zelda's loose hair in the front lightly brushing her hand up against her forehead. Impa sighed when she felt a small fever.

"You need to rest more Princess Zelda, you are making yourself sick," she said as she helped the young princess up.

"I'll be okay Impa..." she said assuring her she'll be alright.

"Princess Zelda I want you to rest in your bed," Impa said, Princess Zelda shook her head _'no'_.

"I want to talk to him," Zelda said as she walked over to the stairs with Impa behind her.

* * *

In the dungeon Dark Link was tied to a chair. A couple of the palace soldiers were throwing buckets of ice cold water at Dark Link's face.

"Why are you here!" one of the guards shouted at Dark Link.

Dark Link gave the guard a smug look on his pale face and apparently pissing the guard off, because the next thing that the dark clone knew he felt a fist ramming into his jaw. Dark Link groaned as he felt the taste of copper in his mouth.

The other guard bent over leering into Dark Link's red eyes.

"You are never going to leave this room alive, boy," the guard said with a smirk.

Without warning Dark Link smirked at the guard and then headed butted the guard breaking his nose.

The guard fell back onto the floor holding his bleeding nose screaming in agony.

"You'll pay for that!" said the guard standing up.

A couple more guards charged into the cell and knocked Dark Link and the wooden chair to the ground and started stomping and kicking him while Dark Link laughed insanely.

As the men continued to beat Dark Link, the cell door opened with a loud _'clank'_.

The guards looked over and they saw it was their Princess Zelda, they quickly got on one knee and bowed their heads.

Princess Zelda was wearing her royal garments _**(Fo: The dress from 'Twilight Princess'.)**_ with a hooded lavender cape with the symbol of the Triforce on the back.

She looked at the four guards and stopped when she saw the one with the broken nose.

"Please go see a doctor immediately," she said sweetly, the guard nodded his head and left the room.

"Rise," she said motioning them with her hand.

The three remaining soldiers did so as they stood at attention.

Then the door was heard again with Impa entering the room.

Impa looked over at Dark Link and then at the three guards with her arms crossed over her busty chest. She was ashamed with the guards, they knew this wasn't the way they ran this kingdom. Princess Zelda gasped when she looked over at Dark Link; he was bloody and bruised. She then brought her attention to the three guards. She was disgusted with them.

"Leave us," she ordered in a soft tone.

The three guards hurried out of the cell leaving Zelda, Impa, and Dark Link behind.

They knew that the princess was upset.

Impa lifted the wooden chair back on it's four legs with Dark Link still tied to it.

"Don't try anything," Impa threatened him as she glared deadly daggers at him.

Dark Link chuckled a little bit as he spit blood at Impa's boots. Impa glared at him as she walked over back to Princess Zelda.

Princess Zelda walked hesitatingly towards Dark Link making small _'clicks'_ with each step she took in her lavender heels.

She stopped in front of the dark clone and took her tight leathered gloved hands to her hood and gently took the heavy hood down. Dark Link looked up at her with a smirk.

Princess Zelda took a good look at Dark Link; his outfit was the same as her Link _**(Fo: I'm using Link's outfit from 'Twilight Princess'.)**_, except it was black; with jet black chainmail, black gloves, black tunic, black boots, and a black hat.

Dark Link looked up at her with a smirk. Zelda felt nervous being around him. She took in a deep breath as she picked up a rag on the floor. Zelda then dunked the rag in a bucket of water next to Dark Link. After she ranged the water from the rag in her hand she started cleaning the blood and dirt off of Dark Link's face. He just watched her with a curious eye as she cleaned him. Zelda smiled sweetly as she cleaned his face up. He had small bruises on his face, along with a fat lip and a black eye.

"I take it you know who I am?" Princess Zelda asked as she lifted his chin gently with her fingers.

"I do," he answered with a smirk.

Zelda sighed as she dropped the rag in the bucket.

"Why did you come here, you know you will be killed..." she said as she frowned.

Dark Link smirked and let out a _'heh'_.

"I knew that if I was caught, you'll never that I was here. So I pretended I was taking you hostage." Dark Link explained.

Princess Zelda was shocked, his only intentions were to speak with her.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"I know how we can save your precious Link," he answered, Zelda gasped at his words.

"Impa! Free him at once!" she ordered as she looked over at her female bodyguard.

"Princess Zelda... I don't think that's a good idea," Impa said in disagreement as she walked closer to the two.

"Impa please!" Zelda begged her.

Impa caved in as she let out a small sigh.

She pulled out _**(Fo: That's what she said!)**_ a dagger from her boot.

Impa walked behind Dark Link and cut the ropes that bonded his wrist with one swift motion. As Dark Link felt the ropes falling off his wrist he stood up. Princess Zelda looked up at him with hope in her blue eyes.

"Is it true?" Zelda asked him.

"I wouldn't be risking my life if it wasn't," he said as he rubbed his rope burned wrist.

"Why are you telling us this?" Impa asked as she crossed her arms.

Dark Link smirked, he knew that Impa didn't trust him.

"Because if Link dies, I die," he answered.

Zelda gasped as she stared at Link's clone.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked softly.

"I am apart of Link, if he dies, I die," he said as he frowned.

Zelda shook her head and looked at Dark Link.

"The antidote! Where can I find it!" Zelda exclaimed as she grabbed his forearms.

"It's quite a journey Princess... You'll have to go through the Lost Woods, to Faron Forest, then through Ordon Woods, to Link's new home Ordon Village, then through Zoro's Domain, then we ride the river to Termina, then to the Great Bay, next we will have to sail through the Great Sea, then we would have to stop at Link's birth home of Outset Island, then we would have to pick up supplies at Windfall Island, and then we will have to sail to Camelot." Dark Link explained, Zelda knew it would be a long and dangerous journey, but she would do anything for Link.

"Would you take me there?" Zelda asked him.

Dark Link started chuckling.

"What's in for me?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'll grant you freedom," she said, Dark Link smiled at her offer.

"You have a deal," he said as he shook her hand.

"Impa get the guest room next to mine ready," Princess Zelda ordered, Impa gasped.

"Zelda!" Impa exclaimed.

Impa couldn't believe what Zelda was saying.

"Impa please... Have faith in my judgment," Zelda said as she looked at Impa.

Impa nodded her head and left the cell to prepare Dark Link's room. As the two watched Impa leave the room, they looked at each other.

"I'll see you in the morning," Princess Zelda said as she nodded her head.

Dark Link nodded his head and followed her out of the cell.

Princess Zelda was praying that Dark Link was telling the truth about the cure...

She new that the journey for wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! I hoped you liked it! **_

_**Washu: I liked it ^^**_

_**Fo: Doh! I'm glad you liked the first chapter Washu!**_

_**Tachi: Average...**_

_****__**Fo: There's no pleasing you -.-**_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by the band 'Garbage'.**_


	2. Searching For A Former Clarity

_**Fo: Ello there chums! I'm kinda disappointed that there are no reviews...**_

_**Taichi: I told you it was average...**_

_**Washu: Oh great... Here we go...**_

_**Ryuk: I quite enjoy it when they fight ^^**_

_**Washu: You would Ryuk -.-**_

_**Ryuk: Hahahahah!**_

_****__**Washu: Weirdo...**_

_**Fo: Shut the hell up Tai! The lamest fic I ever wrote was 'Final Fantasy VIII: Vendetta' and it has 2 reviews and it wasn't even any flames! And 'Final Fantasy VII: Last Stand' is so damn awful and cheesy and it seems to be a hit according to my stats! **_

_**Veemon: What you getting at Fo? **_

_**Fo: *sigh* Nowhere I don't own 'Legend Of Zelda'. Please enjoy *sigh***_

_**Taichi: What the hell is your problem?**_

_**Fo: NONE OF YOUR BEE'S WAX!**_

_**TAICHI: EEP!  
**_

* * *

Into The Dark We Go 

Chapter 2: Searching For A Former Clarity 

* * *

Princess Zelda layed in her king sized bed, under her heavy covers, staring at her glass of water on her nightstand.

She couldn't get Link out of her head.

Princess Zelda sat up slowly and pulled her sloppily braided hair over her bare shoulder.

She pulled her dark red covers off of herself as her bare feet touched a hand woven rug with her family seal.

She slipped on a pair of lavender slippers as she walked over to the door.

Princess Zelda was wearing a pale pink nightgown with thin straps that hit her ankles. Princess Zelda picked up a white silk robe that was hanging by her door.

She slipped the robe on as she opened her chamber door.

Zelda decided to check on Link up in the tower. Princess Zelda made sure she didn't make much noise as she exited her room.

She walked quietly past Dark Link's room down the long hallway.

The tower was on the other side of the castle.

* * *

Dark Link was wide awake wearing only a pair of black pants sitting on the stone railing of the balcony. He let out a sigh as his arm rested on his knee. He saw Princess Zelda passing by a window in a tower on the other side of the palace. He chuckled a little bit as he shook his head.

"What is she doing up so late?" Dark Link asked out loud with a smirk on his face as he watched the princess from a distance.

Dark Link sat up off the railing and went back inside his room. He looked at a large mirror and growled when he saw his reflection. He ran to the mirror grabbing the top of it and throwing the mirror down to the floor causing the glass to shatter. Dark Link let out a growl as he stared at the glass shards.

_'I hate looking like him!'_ his thoughts screamed at him.

Dark Link walked over to his queen sized bed and fell on his back with his arms wide open. He looked up at the midnight blue canopy and he was thinking about Zelda. He couldn't get her out of his head and it was driving him insane.

"Dammit!" he swore loudly as he threw a pillow across the room.

He hated the fact he looked like Link and he hated it even more that he shares the same feelings as his good counterpart. It drove him nuts.

* * *

Princess Zelda had made it to Link's room, she was sitting next to him on his bed running a hand through his golden hair.

"Link? It's me Zelda..." she said as she gazed at his face.

"I have some good news! Dark Link and I are leaving tomorrow for Camelot to find the antidote that will cure you," Princess Zelda said with a smile.

"It'll be a long journey though... Don't worry Impa is going to watch over you," Princess Zelda said as a tear drop splashed onto Link's cheek.

Princess Zelda got under the covers and rested her head on Link's shoulder.

She layed there watching each breath he took.

She still remembers that day in the marketplace where they first met and it kills her remembering that day.

She would give anything to get that day back.

Zelda felt her heart breaking as a single tear drop fell.

"I love you so much Link," she mumbled as she squeezed his waist.

Zelda started to cry into his chest.

"It's all my fault! That arrow should have been for me!" Zelda sobbed as the tears came.

She loved Link more than anything in the world.

"Princess Zelda?" said a young girl's voice.

Princess Zelda turned to see the fairy Navi _**(Fo: Yep! That annoying fairy is back T.T... Lord have mercy on our souls.)**_.

She knew Navi cared deeply for Link.

"Navi? What are you doing here?" Princess Zelda asked as she sat up whipping her tears away.

Navi moved back to Kokiri Forest; however, lately Navi had been coming to the palace, because of Link's condition.

"I came to check up on you," Navi said in her high pitched voice.

Princess Zelda sighed and glanced back at Link. Navi felt bad for Zelda; the two of them went through so much to be together.

Even after Zelda played the _'Song Of Time'_ on the _'Ocarina Of Time'_ sending Link back in time they still found each other and fallen in love again.

"I know you love him Princess Zelda..." Navi said as she bounced around in the air.

Princess Zelda looked at the small fairy and sighed.

"Dark Link knows where the cure is for Link's condition is," Zelda said as she stood up.

Navi gasped as Zelda tucked the heavy blue blanket under Link.

**"DARK LINK IS HERE!"** Navi shrieked as she bounced around fiercely.

Zelda nodded her head as she looked at the small fairy.

**"ARE YOU INSANE ZELDA! YOU KNOW HE'S DANGEROUS!"** Navi yelled as she continued to bounce around like crazy.

Navi remembered the duel with Link and Dark Link in the Water Temple; Dark Link showed no mercy.

She was shocked when Link spared Dark Link's life.

"I know he's dangerous! What choice do I have!" Zelda exclaimed as she glared at Navi.

"What if he's lying!" Navi shouted at Zelda.

"I don't believe he is Navi..." Princess Zelda said calmly.

Navi sighed and stopped bouncing as she flew over to Link's face. Navi looked at Link's face; they've been together since he was a young boy. Zelda watched as Navi flew towards her.

"Where is this _cure_ at?" Navi asked her.

Zelda smiled as she closed her blue eyes and opened them.

"It's somewhere in Camelot..." Zelda answered as she walked over to the window next to a dresser.

Navi gasped and flew over to Princess Zelda.

**"CAMELOT!"** Navi exclaimed.

Zelda nodded her head as she looked over at the small fairy.

**"THERE'S A WAR GOING ON THERE ZELDA!"** Navi shouted as she bounced around.

"I know that Navi!" Zelda said in an annoyed voice.

"Dark Link is taking me to get the cure for Link," Zelda said as she hugged herself.

"Are you sure about this?" Navi asked her in a voice of worry.

It's true that Navi tends to get jealous of Zelda, but Navi does care for her as a friend. Princess Zelda nodded her head and looked over at Link.

She would do anything for him.

"I'm certain..." Zelda said as she glanced over at the slumbering Link.

She knew this would be dangerous, but for Princess Zelda she didn't care.

She's in love with him after all.

* * *

In a remote area in the Great Sea was the Forsaken Fortress; the Moblin King's domain.

In the top of the tower was the Moblin King; Vaati _**(Fo: My story! My way! So... Hah!)**_.

His long light lavender hair blew in the wind freely. Vaati had a huge smirk as he watched the Moblins prepare for an attack on Greatfish Isle. The people of Greatfish Isle didn't fear Vaati and the Moblins, so he decided that he was going to annihilate the island. Vaati was extremely hansom and charming. Even though he wasn't a Moblin; his powers and military tactics made him king of the Moblins.

"Vaati..." said one of the Moblins.

Vaati looked over his shoulder and saw a purplish goblin looking creature entering the room.

"Yes?" he answered as he turned around letting his violet blue cape follow.

"We are ready for the attack on Greatfish Isle," the Moblin said as he bowed his head.

Vaati smirked showing off his white fangs.

"Excellent..." he said as an image of Princess Zelda popped in his head.

Vaati was taken with Princess Zelda's beauty; he grew quite fond of her.

"What of Link's condition?" Vaati asked in a serious tone.

"Still in a coma sir," the Moblin answered as he looked at Vaati.

"Good... That hero has been a thorn in my side long enough!" Vaati growled as he walked to a wooden table with a map on it.

The Moblin followed his king to the table and looked at him.

"Sir? What about Princess Zelda?" the Moblin asked him.

"I'm going to make her my queen of course," Vaati answered as he looked over the map of the Great Sea.

"How you going to do that?" he asked his leader as he scratched the side of his head with his index claw.

"Don't worry I have it all figured out." Vaati said with a smirk as he stabbed Greatfish Isle with a dagger.

* * *

Meanwhile Princess Zelda had returned to her room after talking with Navi. Princess Zelda was extremely tired, all she wanted to do was fall asleep in her cozy bed.

As she opened the door she felt someone grabbing her wrist and throwing her onto the bed.

She heard the door close and didn't have any time to react when she felt a hand muffling her screams.

It was too dark in her room she couldn't see who was on top of her. Zelda tried to fight the attacker off of her, but she was weaker than her unknown attacker.

"Zelda..." whispered the attacker, Zelda's bright blue eyes flung open.

She recognized that voice; it was Dark Link.

She looked up at him and brought her hands up to his face.

Dark Link felt her caressing his cheeks as he released his hand from her mouth.

"Dark Link?" Zelda muttered as she felt his hand caressing the side of her face.

Zelda felt uncomfortable when Dark Link started to trace her lips with his thumb.

"What are you doing in my room? "she asked as she placed her hands on his bare chest.

Dark Link didn't answer her which made Zelda even more uncomfortable. Zelda felt his lips drawing close to hers and she started to panic a little.

"Dark Link wait!" she whispered as she tried to push him off of her.

Dark Link ignored her again as he took her wrist in one hand and placed them above her head.

"Dark Link!" Princess Zelda exclaimed as he parted her legs with his free hand.

She felt her heart pounding as he got in between her legs.

"Zelda..." he purred into her ear as he started to nuzzle her neck.

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed as she tried to push his head away from her.

"Just relax princess..." he whispered into her ear.

Dark Link pressed his lips hard against hers and after he parted Zelda smacked him heard across the face. Dark Link stared at her for a couple of seconds before he got off of her. He moved to the foot of her bed and sat there. Zelda wasn't sure what to do, so she joined him at the foot of her bed.

"I think I should have told you this at the beginning..." Dark Link said not even looking at her.

"Tell me what Dark Link?" Zelda asked still angry at his actions.

"Being Link's clone I share the same thoughts and feelings as he does..." he said as he glanced at Zelda.

"Meaning?" Zelda spoke as she arched her eyebrow and leaning forward to see his face.

"Link has strong feelings for you and that means I have strong feelings for you..." he answered as he looked over at Princess Zelda.

Princess Zelda gasped and she didn't know what to say.

She was in shock to say anything...

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**_Fo: End! What do you think? I like it very much ^^ _**

**__****_Washu: Don't forget to review!_**

**_Fo: Or I shall kill you -.- _**

**_Taichi: You are such a psycho..._**

**_Fo: I shall kill you all! Muwhahahah!_**

**_Taichi: WTF!_**

**_Fo: KILL KILL KILL!  
_**

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'Against Me!'._**

**_Fo: See you guys on the next chapter ^^_**


	3. Hold My Hand As I'm Lowered

_**Fo: Hi my duckies ^^ How are you guys? Well, I have a very important thing to say to my adoring fans ^^ **_

_**Taichi: What fans?**_

_**Fo: Shut the fuck up, Tai XO **_

_**Bob: I think you should not provoke her, Tai. **_

_**Taichi: Shut the hell up, newbie -.- **_

_**Washu: Tai, I think you should listen to Bob. Fo actually has something important to say to the reviewers. **_

_**Taichi: Fine... Bitch... **_

_**Washu: I heard that... Please do go on, Fo. **_

_**Fo: Why thank you, Washu ^^ As I was saying I like the feedback, it helps me become a better writer and I love, love the praise you guys give me, it gives me joy ^^ HOWEVER! I will not tolerate rude reviews; you are not just being honest or critiquing my fics... You are just being an ass -.- I already got two of those rude ass comments, I bitched one out and blocked his or his ass and the other was anonymous, so, I couldn't do jack, asides from deleting that cunt's review. She insulted my fashion sense and insulted my family... I added the time my dad and my step mom embarrassed the hell outta me when I brought my boyfriend at the time to meet my whole family for the first time- **_

_**Duncan: You are rambling again, Sweetheart...**_

_**Fo: SHUT UP DUNCAN! **_

_**Bob: Let her finish, Duncan... We do not want to make her even angrier...**_

_**Duncan: Pansy... **_

_**Bob: I heard that, Duncan -.- Please do continue, Fo. **_

_**Fo: Thank you, Bob ^^ As I was saying... Well, his name was Sean Welch... Love of my life *sob* It was the 4th of July and we always had a cookout at my house. In addition, my dad came up with this brilliant idea to make us look like a white trash family. He had all his hunting guns out (Not loaded and safety on) lying around the friggen living room, he bought more beer than a partying frat house, somehow and I still to this day don't even know how, had Moonshine on the counter for all to see, my dad wore hillbilly teeth the entire time and he was wearing FLANNEL! He hates flannel O.o! He even got my family acting like red necks, they all had Southern accents. In addition, Sean was from a high class and conservative, Christian family and I am Catholic, in middle class (Except for my famous Great Uncle Perry King) so, there's adding fuel to the fire, because his mom hates me being Catholic and me for being a liberal. Oh, God... That day was awful...**_

_**Veemon: I remembered him playing his guitar and your Uncle Jeff pretended to be like Dale from 'King Of The Hill', screaming that Sean's guitar was bugged by the government ^^**_

_**Fo: Oh, God... In addition, my step mom giving him a burger and telling him it was raccoon meat... My family is nuts... I am going to die in a gutter if that happens again. **_

_**Taichi: *sigh* We can only wish...**_

_**Fo: WHAT WAS THAT, TAI! **_

_**Bob: Fo, Does not own 'Legend Of Zelda'! And do not forget to review! Tai, you better start running, man...**_

_**Taichi: I'm already on it...**_

_**Fo: GET BACK HERE!**_

_**Taichi: No freaking way! I'm not stupid XP**_

_**Fo: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

* * *

Into The Dark We Go

Chapter 3: Hold My Hand As I'm Lowered

* * *

It was very quiet between Dark Link and Princess Zelda, they have not said a word no each other since last night in Princess Zelda's chambers. Princess Zelda wanted to talk about it, but Dark Link was avoiding her like the dark plague.

He was so ashamed at what happened last night, he wanted to avoid the blonde beauty much as possible.

However, what the dark clone didn't know about the young princess, she was extremely persistent.

Hell, she is going to be traveling all over Hyrule, Termina, the Great Sea, and Camelot, with someone she should not even dare to trust.

He knew that Link was attracted to her, but he never took the time to learn why.

Princess Zelda seemed like any other princess you would see; weak, spoiled, annoying, and bitchy.

Dark Link felt like a moron, if he did wanted to have his way with her, he would not be passionate and gentle about it.

He would have showed no mercy for her, punish her for this feeling he gets when he is around her.

If he did not think, about those shared feelings he possessed for being Link's clone, he would have rough sex or he would have raped her.

Damn those feelings of Link's!

Just thinking about Link sent his blood boiling. Dark Link just want those feelings to stop.

He felt weak and powerless, when Link was healthy he never felt anything, just rage, lust, and violent.

All he wanted to do was prove that he was stronger than his good counter part.

He remembered he would spend day and night in the Water Temple for Link.

Just waiting to destroy him. Dark Link didn't care that he would die if he would've taken Link's life; his soul purpose was to kill our famed hero.

He wasn't use to these new feelings he was receiving.

Therefore, here he was hiding from a young woman, he could easily over power. They were practically playing hide-n-seek in the castle and Princess Zelda was the seeker. Dark Link did not want to see her, but he knew that was inevitable. They were leaving for Lon Lon Ranch this afternoon; for a carriage and some of their horses. Then they had to ride back to Hyrule market and then to Kakariko Village for supplies. This morning the leader of the Gerudos, Nabooru, had heard about Princess Zelda and Dark Link's quest for the cure and she spoke with Impa and Princess Zelda asking to accompany the princess and the doppelganger. Princess Zelda was ecstatic and without a second thought, she agreed to let the exotic Nabooru join her and Dark Link. Princess Zelda knew that there were safety in numbers, and Nabooru would be a great asset to her party. Princess Zelda witnessed how skilled in combat, back at Gerudo Valley when she was disguised as Sheik and along with Link they fought along side with Nabooru against the surrogate mothers of Ganondorf; Koume and Kotake.

Nabooru, like all the other Sages, she remembers Link and Princess Zelda's fight against the evil dark prince, Ganondorf.

Over time, Nabooru and Princess Zelda became real close friends; she even taught Princess Zelda the Gerudo way of fighting. With training from Impa, Nabooru, and Link, Princess Zelda could carry her own on a battlefield.

Nabooru and Impa also became real close, even though many, many, many years ago the Gerudo and the Sheikah were always at war; it was a miracle that the two Sages had became close friends.

It was a bigger step with Nabooru, when she had saved Princess Zelda, when she was disguised as the male Sheikah, Sheik _**(Fo: I am combing the manga version of 'Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time', the game, and my own twisted version. So bare with me, my dear fans!)**_.

Impa had also joined the princess' party, but, she was only staying till they reached Zora's Domain and she's having the young ranger, Wallace _**(Fo: I named him after one of history's greatest heroes, William Wallace... Um, a.k.a Braveheart...)**_ to accompany their party when they would reach Zora's Domain.

The party agreed to meet in the dining hall and they were going to discuss this journey with Princess Zelda's father, King Daltus _**(Fo: That's Princess Zelda's papa's name in 'Legend Of Zelda: The Minish Cap' ^^)**_.

Dark Link sighed as he watched Princess Zelda from a window in the castle.

He had a great view of the castle courtyard; with Link in a coma, his memories were flooding into Dark Link's head.

He saw a flashback of a 10 year old Link sneaking into the castle courtyard and meeting a 10 year old Princess Zelda.

They had made a pact to save Hyrule that day. Dark Link shook his head as he closed his red eyes, shaking the memories of young Link and Princess Zelda in the castle courtyard that day.

_'Dammit!'_ Dark Link cursed in his head as he squeezed his red eyes shut, so, he could block out any memories of Princess Zelda.

When he opened his blood red eyes slowly, he started to admire the young woman's beauty as the sun beamed on her golden blonde locks.

Her luminance skin glowed in the summer light.

She was in a soft pink gown, with poofy shoulders, with the sleeves hung past her wrist forming a giant _'O'_, the gown went up to the middle of her neck, it had a apron like draped around her tiny waist and it was held up by a ruby chain like belt, it was a violet blue and had the symbol of the Triforce in the middle of it, she had brown leather heeled boots on that went up to her knees, and around her neck was a pearled necklace that hung lazily to her chest.

Her hair was down, except two braids that tied her bangs back that allowed her flawless ivory white skin to be flaunted.

She sat in the large circled flowerbed, with both of her legs to one side as she made a flowered crown out of daisies. Dark Link had to admit, she looked absolutely breath taken in that courtyard. She looked so peaceful just sitting there, without a single care in the world. It mesmerized him as he leaned forward with his chin in his left palm, just being tangled in her web of beauty. Then Princess Zelda looked up at the sky, shielding her eyes with her right hand from the late morning sun.

He watched her as she stood up gracefully, brushing the green plants from her casual gown.

She looked just like an angel to him. Princess Zelda dropped the floral ring that she had spent many minutes creating onto the ground as she exited the courtyard. Dark Link knew it was time to discuss the plan to awaken Link with Princess Zelda's father. It was going to be Impa, Nabooru, Princess Zelda, King Daltus, and himself in that massive dining hall. As he watched the young princess vanish from his eyesight, he let out a heavy sigh as he retreated from the window that over looked the castle courtyard.

* * *

The dining hall was absolutely breath taken; there was a long wounded table with a red velvet table cloth on it in the middle of the room, as well as matching chairs with red velvet cushions, candle holders made out of pure silver decorated the table, along with many flowers that were also decorating the table, golden chandeliers that lit the room, large paintings of the royal family and red velvet drapes decorated the room, and behind the king's chair hung on the wall was a dark blue cloth with the Triforce and the phoenix on it with knight's armor on each side.

The king sat in his chair at the head of the long table wearing his formal attire _**(Fo: I am using the king's outfit from 'Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker'.)**_.

On the left side sitting next to King Daltus was Impa and beside her was the lovely Nabooru.

Nabooru's attire was almost the same as she usually had it; only with a few minor details; such as she had on a pink sheer silk coat on that hit the floor and a silk red vest on as well.

Across from Nabooru sat Dark Link in his normal dark attire with his arms crossed over his chest and his head looking at the flowers arranged in the middle of the table. The four of them had been waiting patiently for Princess Zelda to join them. As they were waiting, King Daltus could not help, but glare at Dark Link. The king had heard about Dark Link's evil ways from Princess Ruto, Link, and Navi, however, his daughter seemed to trust him. Therefore, he decided to give the clone a chance. Everyone's attention was drawn to the dining hall's door being opened. Everyone had stood up as Princess Zelda entered the room wearing her formal gown. As she took a seat next to Dark Link, she looked over at her father and smiled sweetly at him and he returned the same gesture before he cleared his throat. Daltus looked at the four people calmly before speaking, making sure he had everyone's attention.

"I hear this monster knows where this cure is to revive Link..." King Daltus started as he glared the look of death at Dark Link.

Dark Link laughed bitterly making the king annoyed as he continued glaring at him.

"You are lucky I don't have you put you to death for attacking my daughter and one of my guards!" Daltus stated as he pointed an angry finger at the smirking clone.

Dark Link isn't going to take the king's insults; no way!

"Yea? Then how would you get the precious antidote for your so called _'hero'_?" Dark Link snickered with a smart ass smirk as he glared back at the king.

King Daltus gasped in a dumbfounded manner, he was at a lost of words as he relaxed back in his chair.

He hated to admit it, but, Dark Link had a point; they needed him to save Link.

"If you had ruled this kingdom correctly, Link wouldn't be in a coma, old man," Dark Link spat at Daltus with a smug smile on his face.

Daltus growled loudly as he slammed the side of his fist on the table as he jolted up. Dark Link crossed the line; King Daltus cared deeply about Link and his kingdom.

**"I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THAT COMMENT!"** King Daltus shouted at him with fury in his hazel eyes as he glared at the clone.

Dark Link looked up at King Daltus with a thin lip as he glared daggers at the old king. Dark Link stood up and stood in Daltus' face as if it were a stand off.

He did not approve of the king thearting him, so, he wanted to show King Daltus that he isn't no push over.

Dark Link kept his intense glare on the king and Daltus was returning the same treatment.

"I like to see you try, you fat ass!" Dark Link shouted at him, still glaring daggers at the old king.

Daltus skinned burned with anger as he snarled.

"I'll kick your disrespectful ass, boy!" King Daltus shouted at Dark Link as he balled up his fist and swung at Dark Link's face.

King Daltus felt his punch make contact with Dark Link's jaw, making his head move to the side. Dark Link rubbed his jaw and tasted a fresh coppery taste in his mouth.

"This is awesome!" Nabooru blurted out with glee as she watched the two men bicker.

She was enjoying the fight a little too much; Impa could only shake her head at the room's immaturity level. Then the two got into a fighting match, and before things could get ugly, Zelda stood up between the two and put a hand on both of their chest.

"That's enough!" Princess Zelda said sternly with an attempt to calm them both down.

King Daltus was the first to retreat as he hung his head in shame.

He was so disappointed that he let this monster get under his skin.

He looked at his only daughter with apologetic eyes as he sat in his seat.

Princess Zelda gave him a scowling frown as she stared at her father.

"Father, you know you can't get stressed or your blood pressure _**(Fo: Did they have diabetes back then? I'm not sure /:)**_ will rise!" she said as if she was lecturing a child.

King Daltus hung his head in shame; his daughter was right, his blood pressure could not take it anymore. Zelda brought her attention to Dark Link, who was rubbing his jaw glaring at the king. Princess Zelda growled in her throat before she grabbed a handful of his hair, commanding his attention.

He winced in pain as she forced him to be at eye level with her.

He looked into her dazzling light blue eyes and saw that she was aggravated and a smirk formed on his lips.

It was kinda a turn on for him, with Princess Zelda being commanding.

"Whip that smirk off your face, Dark Link," Princess Zelda demanded in a voice that was colder than ice.

Dark Link stared at her with a blank expression, before he looked away. Princess Zelda calmed down, releasing a long sigh as she removed her hand from the clone's hair.

"Alright..." she mumbled as she took a seat, with Dark Link following her lead.

Now, they could actually start the meeting.

* * *

After their meeting had finished there was a carriage waiting for the four of them at the drawbridge. As they were loading their luggage onto the back of the wooden carriage, Princess Zelda heard a familiar tune coming from a very familiar voice. She stopped what she was doing to go investigate.

She walked around the carriage to the front and grinned when she saw Malon humming _'Epona's Song'_.

"Malon?" Princess Zelda spoke getting the red head's attention.

Zelda was greeted with a huge welcoming grin when she saw the the red head.

"Your majesty!" Malon squeaked as she slipped of the carriage landing softly on her feet.

Princess Zelda smiled as she shook her head. Princess Zelda remembered that Malon had a massive crush on her when she was Sheik. She was so glad that Malon was over that crush on her alter ego.

Now, Malon is married to Ingo; freaking weird, I know...

Princess Zelda was very happy to see her; Malon was the one who will be giving them a ride to Lon Lon Ranch. Princess Zelda missed that ranch with every fiber of her being; the smell and the noise. She missed hearing the horses running around the pen in a herd. The sound of the horses galloping, the cows mooing, the pigs squealing, Malon's cat rubbing it's body against her leg when it purred joyfully, the mules working in the crop fields, the cuccos clucking, their two dogs growling playfully as they ran all over the ranch, Malon's beautiful singing voice, Ingo cursing that he does all the work, Talon's snoring, Epona running around freely, and the goats bawing cheerfully as they ate their meal.

How she missed all that activity at that ranch.

Her and Link would go there and race on horseback with Malon; Link, of course, had Epona, Princess Zelda had her beautiful white mare, Gwen **_(Fo: I named Princess Zelda's horse after my favorite character from the cartoon 'Total Drama Island' ^^)_**, and Malon rode one of the famed Lon Lon horses.

Of course, Link and Epona would always win; but the three teens did not care they spent their time like teenagers should be doing _**(Fo: You hear that, you outta control teens! Put down that damn blunt down, drain that booze down the sink, and don't forget to stop humping everything that moves -.- Go be kids! Race horses, if you do not have a pony, go play a damn video game or something...)**_.

Who would of thunk it, that it was almost three years ago?

Link, Malon, and Zelda were 17 at the time.

It only seems like a distant memory now...

Back then Link and Princess Zelda were both were too shy to confess their to love to one another.

However, on Zelda's 19th Birthday ball, Link kissed her for the very first time and told her his true feelings for her.

Even as young adults they still did horseback races and had picnics at Lon Lon Ranch with Malon. Link would always take her there on the back of Epona. Just riding on that mare, with one of Link's arms wrapped around her securely, made her feel so safe. With the wind blowing through her hair, the sound of hoofs crashing the ground, the sound of the birds in the sky, and the sound of her heart beat when Link is near. She missed those moments more than anything; it made her even more determine to find that cure. Princess Zelda stared at Malon with a sad smile; Zelda was jealous of the red head, Malon was always happy, she always looked on the bright side of things. The princess felt Malon take her hands into hers. Princess Zelda almost gasped at the warm flesh against hers; it has been awhile since she was touched affectingly.

However, Impa and her father did tried countless times to comfort her in a hug, but she merely would push them away.

Link's coma had severally affected her.

"Princess...?" said the young woman with that bright smile she had always worn since she was 10.

Princess Zelda tried her best not to show any distress, but it seemed that Malon could see through her facade. Malon did not want her princess feel like she had to open up, she knew it was best when someone open up on their own accord.

"Don't worry, Princess, we'll get that cure for Fairy Boy!" Malon exclaimed cheerfully with a huge genuine smile on her sun kissed face.

Princess Zelda giggled a little bit; she loved how Malon would refer Link as _'Fairy Boy'_.

It made her smile every time Malon would call him that.

"I promise! Once we get to the ranch my pa has the best horses waiting for us!" Malon squeaked with joy as she threw her arms around Princess Zelda's shoulders.

Princess Zelda started to smile, for real this time, as she returned Malon's sweet affection.

If the young horse rancher's ploy was to cheer her up...

That girl did a damn good job!

"Don't worry, with me coming along, you won't have to worry about food, clean cloths, and the horses!" she cheered with great joy in her sweet voice, as she tightened her arms around Princess Zelda.

Malon had that aura about her; she knew what to say and when to say it...

**WAIT A MINUTE!**

We'll?

Us?

Me?

Coming?

Those four words played in Princess Zelda's mind like a carousel, over and over.

_'It almost sounds like Malon is coming along,'_ she said in her head as she thought about what Malon was saying.

Princess Zelda smacked herself for having a blonde moment _**(Fo: Happens to me all the time ^^)**_.

Malon was planning on joining her party, even without Princess Zelda's consent. Zelda could image what Ingo would say about his wife's decision; she cracked a mental smile when she imagined his face beat red from anger, stopping his feet on the ground like a child, and throwing and wailing his arms like a maniac. Princess Zelda quickly refocused her attention back on Malon, before she could burst out laughing from the image of Ingo in her head. Princess Zelda pulled out of Malon's joyous embraces to look at her. Zelda gave her a stern and serious look, which made Malon pay close attention to the princess of all of Hyrule. Malon knew the risk were high, however she wanted to help out as much as she can. Princess Zelda could not allow Malon to tag along; it was far too dangerous for her, she only been to the gate outside of Hyrule Castle and Lon Lon Ranch. Princess Zelda stared into Malon's royal blue eyes, trying to figure away to let one of her good friends down easy. It didn't matter how she would tell her, if it meant Malon hating her, then so be it, at least she won't be in harms way. She couldn't bare to lose another loved one.

"Malon I'm sorry, but, it's too dangerous," Princess Zelda said sternly as she kept a firm grip on Malon's shoulders not even blinking.

They stared at one another a moment, trying to resolve this the best way they can. Malon grinned sweetly at her and shook her head _'no'_ in disagreement.

"I'm very sorry Princess Zelda, but I have to come. Fairy Boy is my friend, he would do the same thing for any of his friends," Malon stated with a glimmer of hope in her sweet voice.

Princess Zelda smile and sighed in defeat as she looked at Malon with joy; she was right, Link would have done the same thing for any of his friends.

That's it!

Malon had convinced her to join Dark Link, Impa, Nabooru, Wallace, and herself.

"Alright, you can join us... But, promise me you will stay out of harms way?" Princess Zelda asked with desperation lingering her voice and with pleading eyes.

Malon felt automatic joy as she squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around Princess Zelda's neck. Princess Zelda smiled happily, as she patted the back of Malon's head gently. The two young women were brought to attention by Dark Link clearing out his throat. Malon was bewildered when she saw the dark clone.

"Is that Dark Link, Princess Zelda?" Malon whispered into Zelda's ear as she gazed at Dark Link at the same time.

"Yes," Princess Zelda whispered back to Malon as she nodded her head _'yes'_ and looked over at Dark Link with a questionable look on her face.

Dark Link knew that look was about him, he frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What!" Dark Link snapped in annoyance, causing the two young women jump in their own skins.

Princess Zelda sighed a little bit and started walking over towards the dark clone; Dark Link felt his ice cold heart pound against his ribcage as she drew closer to him.

He had no idea why his body is reacting this way; normally he could suppress anything that made him apart of Link.

_'God dammit, Link! Why did you have to fall in love with her!'_ he mentally yelled at Link as he watched Princess Zelda stopped in front of him; staring at him as if there was something missing.

To Link he saw a woman he can be with, but for Dark Link, he saw a toy that he could use over and over again. Princess Zelda titled her head to the side as she stared at him with a bewildered expression on her face; he knew she was pondering about something and it was about him, he knew that for a fact.

"I just realized something," the princess spoke as if a light bulb switched on over her head.

"What...?" Dark Link muttered, not really at all that enthused to know what she was thinking about.

Sometime, when Princess Zelda was thinking, Malon had sneaked away.

"You don't have a name!" she exclaimed; Dark Link was dumbfounded, he had no use for a name.

Why should he have one, he had no one that could call his name, so why does he need a name?

He had no one he wanted to share his name with.

He didn't love anyone and nobody loved him, only person he needed was himself.

_'That's not true...'_ said his conscious, he felt his heart pound even faster, he could not believe his thoughts had blurted that out.

Now even his thoughts had a mind of their own.

And it was driving him nuts!

Dark Link inhaled the air, when he did so, he smelled a hint of Princess Zelda's perfume when he inhaled through his nostrils; it smelt like lavender, lilacs, and orchids **_(Fo: Favorite flower and smell, baby XD)_**, it was so magnificent to his senses.

It made him quiver with delight; he could smell that aroma on her slender neck and get lost in her scent for all eternity. When he exhaled as he closed his red eyes and then opened them slowly, he was staring at the beauty that haunted both his conscious and subconscious, he then let a smug smirk form on his lips as he looked down at her.

"Why do I need a name, my fair lady?" he asked mockingly with his arms planted over his toned chest.

He watched her as she thought; with her fingers fidgeting with the shiny, silky, beige ribbon woven through one of the sides of her hair **_(Fo: Remember... She is usually going to be described with her 'Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess' design. Hair, sword, cloths, etc. XD I will let you guys know when their outfits have changed, K?)._**

"It doesn't feel right, just calling you Dark Link... I think you should have a name," Princess Zelda spoke with a sweet, creamy, angelic voice, that was like music to his very ears.

He could not take this anymore; he could feel Link's feelings for her flooding his entire body drowning him.

He thought he was strong enough to overcome Link's memories and love for her, but he was wrong.

Dark Link knew where he could find a ring for that was meant for empaths, however he could use it to block out Link's feelings and memories. All he had to go to is Death Mountain to get the ring, then to Snowpeak to get the stone, and then he had to get it forged together by the oldest living Sheikah, Impaz.

He had encountered Impaz numerous of times; the hardest part was getting to the Hidden Village and finding her.

He was going to make it a priority to get that ring.

Dark Link sighed as he made up his mind; he had to get that damn ring, if he wants to keep his sanity.

"Alright, name me then..." he spoke as he stared at her with an amused expression on his face.

Zelda blushed slightly, not sure what to name him; she started to ponder and then it came to her. She looked up at Dark Link with a million dollar smile; she had came up with a name.

"_'Dark'_," she said smiling sweetly at him.

Dark looked at her with a smirk, he was quite please with the name she had chosen for him.

"I like it," he stated as he uncrossed his arms.

He felt that the name suited him perfectly, he looked at Zelda with a smirk and snaked an arm around her waist pulling her close to his body.

Zelda gasped in shock as she felt the race of his heartbeat as she placed her hands on his solid chest. She tried to pull away, but, his grasp came tighter around her small waist.

"Dark?" she muttered as she stared at him with confusion and fear written on her face.

Dark stared into her blue eyes with a hungry look in his eyes as he licked his upper lip.

He gently brushed the back of his hand across her across her blushing cheek.

Dark suddenly released her with a smirk on his face as he turned around. Princess Zelda felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her shirt. She watched him with an intense stare as he turned back around, she wasn't sure if he was going to pull that same stunt again.

"We should get going, we need to get something at Death Mountain..." he said firmly as he stared at her with thin lips.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**_Fo: End ^^ I hoped you all liked it! I knew I'm getting into the groove._**

**_Taichi: Scary... _**

**_Fo: SHUT UP, DOUCHE BAG! _**

**_Bob: Fo can be quite scary... _**

**_Veemon: I told you that already -.-_**

**_Fo: Anyway! I have decided to go back, revise, and edit every chapter for every fic. Starting with this one. It might take awhile; however, it shall be done! Ciao bitches XD _**

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'Noah And The Whale'. _**

**_Duncan: What kind of weird ass music is that! _**

**_Fo: I do not know... I just know it's catchy and it helped me get the ideas for this chapter. _**

**_Duncan: This friggen music sucks! _**

**_Fo: Sorry for being opened minded -.-_**

**_Duncan: GOD! _**

**_Fo:... Douche_**


	4. This Is How I Disappear

**_Fo: Dude... I like to give a shout out to one of my readers Nebulasaunha! I loved your review it was amazing!_**

**_Taichi: Great add more to your ego..._**

**_Fo: Go fuck yourself Tai :O _**

**_Taichi: You're annoying._**

**_Fo: RSFGYTTYIUHY(IUYVTYICR!_**

**_Veemon: Fo does not own 'Legend Of Zelda'. Please enjoy ^^ _**

**_Fo: Don't forget to review bitches!_**

**_Taichi: Like I said... Annoying..._**

**_Fo: SHUT UP!_**

**_Taichi: No!_**

**_Fo: Yes!_**

**_Taichi: No!_**

**_Fo: Yes!_**

**_Taichi: No!_**

* * *

Into The Dark We Go 

Chapter 4: This Is How I Disappear

* * *

As Princess Zelda, Dark, Nabooru, Impa, Navi, and Malon made it to Lon Lon Ranch, Princess Zelda hopped off the carriage and smiled as she took in the familiar sights of Lon Lon Ranch. She couldn't believe nothing had change in three years. It was as if she went back in time. It brought a lot of memories of Link and herself spending time her with Malon, Talon, and Ingo. However her thoughts of the past were broken by Dark clearing out his throat. Princess Zelda brought her attention to Dark. He had his arms crossed his chest watching the famed Lon Lon horses running around the giant pen.

Malon skipped to the duo with her famous smile planted on her lips.

"Pick your horse Dark! All of them are very fast and very reliable," Malon chirped cheerfully as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Dark looked over at the female rancher with a smirk.

"All ready have one," he spoke with a smirk as he uncrossed his arms.

Dark brought his fingers to his lips and let out a loud whistle. All of a sudden the trio could hear the galloping of horse hooves coming from the entrance.

There stood a beautiful black stallion.

Malon was in _'awe'_ as she gazed at the black beauty.

She had never seen a horse this beautiful.

"His name is Charon," he said with his famous smug smile as he climbed with ease onto his horse.

Dark smiled as he got settled on top of Charon. He looked down at the blonde princess with a smirk.

"We need to head to Death Mountain once we're done here," Dark said to the princess.

Princess Zelda gave him a questionable stare.

"Why do we need to head to Death Mountain?" she asked him as she put her hands on her hips.

The dark clone frowned at her questions.

"There's a ring that can block out Link's feelings," he answered honestly.

Impa lifted a suspicious brow. Impa didn't trust him one bit. She walked over to him and crossed her arms. Dark saw the look that Impa was giving him; he didn't like to be judged.

"I rather not have Link's feeling or memories as a distraction," Dark said as he glared down at Impa.

Impa snorted at his answer as she uncrossed his arms.

"If you betray us, I will kill you..." Impa warned him as she walked over to the stables.

Dark let out a _'heh'_ as he kicked his heels on Charon's side.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the palace Link was still in his coma.

Link's breathing started to get even heavier as he started to squirm. His eye lids flew open when he heard a scream. It was bone chilling and very familiar to him. He sat up and rubbed his head. He felt like a ton of cows trampled him over and over again. His body hurt all over and he felt sick to his stomach. Link looked around the room and saw nothing was wrong.

"Zelda..." he murmured as he rubbed his forehead.

He stood up and saw his reflection in the mirror. He saw that he was wearing a white cotton long sleeved shirt and matching white cotton pants.

"What am I wearing?" he asked aloud as he stared at himself in the mirror.

Link sighed loudly as he ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair as he stared at his reflection. There was something off in this room; Link could feel it all over.

"Zelda!" he called out his beloved 's name.

There was no answer...

Link started to get worried; he didn't hear anything.

No birds, no guards, no servants, nothing!

It was if he was the only person left in Hyrule. Link felt himself started to panic as he opened the wooden door. When he did, he saw Lon Lon Ranch and Zelda. She was standing there petting her white mare, Gwen. Link wanted to cry when he saw her. He felt he hasn't seen her in years. All he wanted to do is hold her now.

"Zelda?" he spoke as he reached for her.

Princess Zelda looked over with a smile. However, her smile soon turned to a look of horror as she let out a scream. It was the same scream that woke him up in the tower.

"Zelda what's wrong?" he asked her as he stared at her.

Link started to get closer and saw that Princess Zelda was backing away.

Then Link heard Zelda's name being called; he recognized a few voices.

He turned to his left to see Impa, Ingo, and Malon coming from the horse stables.

Then he saw Nabooru, Navi and Talon running out of the ranch house.

Then one of his greatest enemies came running towards him.

Link was in total shock to see Dark Link in Lon Lon Ranch.

He couldn't believe his eyes...

This couldn't be real.

He had to be dreaming; there was no way Dark Link would be at Lon Lon Ranch with his Zelda. Link had no idea what's going on; he was so confused to see Dark Link here at Lon Lon Ranch.

**"ZELDA DON'T MOVE!"** Impa yelled to the young princess.

Princess Zelda looked at Link as if he were a monster. Link didn't understand why she was wigging out like this. Link then felt a sharp pain going through his back and chest.

The pain was so agonizing.

He brought his hands up to his view and saw blood. But something was off with his hands. He saw that his hands we the claws of a Wolfos. Link went to let out a scream, but nothing came out. He realized he was back in the tower again. But this time there was something different than before.

He saw himself in a coma in his bed...

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"**

* * *

Zelda was in the dining room of the ranch house, still shaken up from the Wolfos.

Malon handed her a cup of tea to calm her down.

"Zelda... Are you okay?" Malon asked with a concerned tone in her voice as she sat across the beautiful princess.

Princess Zelda nodded her head with a small half grin as she sat the tin cup on the table.

The two young ladies heard the door open and saw it was Dark.

Dark looked confused with the encounter with the Wolfos.

"That was the most bizarre thing... Wolfos are not known to venture this far from the Lost Woods," Dark stated as he sat down on a cedar chest.

"Why was it here?" Malon asked as she looked at the dark clone of Link.

Dark let out a _'heh'_ as he stood up to walk over to the two ladies.

"Isn't it obvious? It was after the princess," he stated as he put a hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"But why?" Malon asked as she looked over at Zelda.

"To stop us to get that antidote for Link," he answered as he crossed his arms.

Zelda sighed as she stood up; she wanted to be alone. Zelda remembered where her and Link would go when they wanted to be left alone. She walked out the door without saying a single word.

* * *

It was a long walk to their hiding place; memories of her and Link flooded her thoughts. Everything they did together played in her mind. It made her want to find the cure so much more now. Zelda opened the door to an old storage shed; she sighed as she entered the dusty room.

It's been to long..." she spoke as she slumped into a pile of hay.

She stared at the stoned wall with her and Link's name written on it. She remembered they were only 12 years old when they written their names in their secret hiding place. She felt a tear fall down her check as she touched Link's name. It broke her heart; she missed those times they spent together. Suddenly she heard the door opened and saw that it was Dark. Princess Zelda quickly wiped her tears away as Dark drew closer to her.

"How did you know where I was at?" she asked as watched him sat down next to her.

"Link's memories," he answered as he tapped the side of his head with two of his fingers.

Princess Zelda sighed as she leaned back. Dark felt the urge to comfort her; he really didn't want to, but his body told him otherwise. Dark wrapped his strong arm around Princess Zelda's shoulder and pulled her close to him. He half expected her to pull away, but instead she scooted closer to him.

"Warming up to me princess?" he asked her mockingly.

Princess Zelda smiled a little as she looked ahead.

"Maybe..." she answered honestly as she laid her head on the doppelganger's shoulder.

"Zelda...?" Dark spoke in a serious tone.

"Yes?" she spoke softly not moving her head from Dark's shoulder.

"Why do you love him?" he asked in a bit of a monotone; Zelda was shock at his question.

Zelda and Dark looked at each other; Princess Zelda saw that his question was in fact a serious one.

"I-I don't understand..." she muttered to say as she stared at him dumbfounded.

"It's a simple question princess..." he sighed as leaned his head back breaking their eye contact.

Zelda didn't know how to answer his question...

Dark sighed as he smirked. He looked back at the princess with his famous smug smile. "

Forget it about..." he said still smiling.

The two of them were silent for awhile; Princess Zelda sighed as she stood up.

"I should go and talk to others..." Zelda said softly as she brushed straws of hay off her formal gown.

Before she took a step Dark grabbed her wrist and pulled her down back to the pile of hay. Princess Zelda gasped and was shocked that she was under Dark so quickly. Zelda stared at him with shock written all over her face. He brought his lips to her and started kissing her with a gentleness that she only felt from Link's kiss. Zelda felt his hand caressing her check; her blue eyes widened.

_'Link?'_ her mind spoke as she let Dark kiss her.

Princess Zelda felt as if she was kissing her Link; she closed her blue eyes and returned the affection. She let her hand snake to the back of his neck and Dark moved from her lips to the side of her neck.

The kissing on her neck got more heated as Dark lifted her up and slammed her against the wall.

Princess Zelda let out a small moan when Dark started to nibble on her neck. Dark pulled back to look at her. He started nibbling on her ear and the sound of her soft moans was music to his ears.

"You like that princess?" he asked smugly as he kissed her neck.

Princess Zelda gasped; Link never called her _'princess'_ when they started dating.

That smug Bastard tricked her!

Princess Zelda pushed him back as she glared at him.

"You tricked me!" she yelled at him as she slapped him across the face.

Dark smirked with a chuckle and then he slammed Princess Zelda back against the wall by her arms. Princess Zelda groaned when she felt herself pinned against the wall.

"Hate to break it to you princess, but I'm not going to magically poof into your precious hero!" he shouted at her with that smug smile she hated so much.

Zelda started crying, he was right. And she wished he wasn't.

"Let me go!" she yelled at him; she wanted to get far away as possible from the dark clone.

"I'm curious would you went further if I didn't call you _'princess'_?" he asked her mockingly as he kissed her forehead softly.

Zelda squeezed her tear stained eyes shut as she tried to hit him. She heard Dark start to laugh as he brought his lips to her neck. He started kissing her gently and he could still hear the princess of Hyrule sobbing even more.

"Oh come on princess! If Link's memories serve me right this is your favorite spot to be kissed at," he said as he continued to kiss down her neck.

Dark felt her body give up; she was too distraught to care anymore. He let her go as she slumped onto the floor. Dark knelt down and cupped his hands around Zelda's face so he can look at her.

"Stop..." Princess Zelda muttered to say as she tried to break her face free from Dark's cold hands.

Dark smiled at her; he did felt some remorse for tricking her.

"Princess... You don't have to save yourself for him," he said; this caught Princess Zelda by surprise.

She looked at him with question; Dark smirked as he shook his head. Dark gave her a small peck on her lips before he wiped some of her tears away.

"You see why I need that ring? Link's memories and feelings are getting stronger the more I'm around you," he said as he stood up.

"Okay... I'll let Impa know we need to meet with the Gorons," she said as she tried to get her composure back.

Dark smirked as he extended his hand down. Princess Zelda put her hands in his and he helped her up back on her feet.

* * *

Back in the tower; Link was curled up in the fetal position rocking back and fourth. He was going mad as he stared at his comatose body, lying motionless in the bed. He didn't understand why his body was in a coma and yet he was rocking back and forth in the corner.

"Link, Link, Link..." Link heard a voice of a young girl.

"Who said that!" he demanded to know as he looked around the room.

"I did! My name is Midna!"

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

_**Fo: End! I love cliffhangers ^^ And I am sorry that this chapter is short :( I'm fighting writers block...**_

_**Taichi: This chapter was named after the song by the emo band 'My Chemical Romance'.**_

_**Fo: Not a huge fan of 'My Chemical Romance'...**_

_**Taichi: Then why did you use their song?**_

_**Fo: I don't know...**_

_**Taichi: God you're useless...**_

_**Fo: AM NOT!**_


	5. Folow You, Follow Me

**_Fo: Hello again my adoring and wonderful fans :3_**

**_ Taichi: Fo, Let s face it... They hate you. _**

**_Fo: Uh, no they don't... Right Washu? _**

**_Washu: Don't look at me..._**

**_Fo: O.o What is this? I thought you were on my side Washu *sob* I thought we were closer than that... I can't believe you sided with Tai..._**

**_Washu: Hey, I'm on nobody's side. _**

**_Fo: Fine XO Be that way -.- _**

**_Duncan: Can we end this disclaimer please? _**

**_Fo: Screw you guys! I'm going home! _**

**_Bob: You already are home Fo..._**

**_ Taichi: Oh boy... Bob you are an idiot -.- _**

**_Fo: SHUT UP! YOU ARE SCREWING MY AWESOME EXIT UP YOU DOUCHEBAG! _**

**_Bob: K... I'm scared. _**

**_Ryuk: She'll get over it... She always does ;) _**

**_Duncan: Can we PLEASE end this friggen disclaimer now! _**

**_Taichi: ALRIGHT! Fo does not own 'Legend of Zelda'! Happy now Duncan? _**

**_Duncan: Much..._**

**_ Washu: Enjoy the chapter everyone. _**

**_Ryuk: And don't forget to review or Fo will hunt you down. _**

**_Taichi: And trust me on this... None of us wants that._**

**_Fo: What's that suppose to mean -.-_**

**_Taichi: It means you're annoying._**

**_Fo: -.-_**

**_Taichi: Don't give me that look Fo._**

* * *

Into The Dark We Go

Chapter 5: Follow You, Follow Me

* * *

Link sat in his room stunned as he stared at the strange Midna. Link was terrified, he didn't know what the hell was going on anymore. He felt like he was losing his damn mind. Midna found this all too amusing, watching Link stare at his comatose body and her.

"Oh, Link. Quit whining," she said with a smile as she floated closer to him.

Link look at her with eyes like saucers. He was shocked that she said that to him; there's his body in the bed and yet her he was sitting in a corner.

How could she say that to him?

"Tell me what's going on!" he demanded to know.

Midna giggled as she floated to Link's comatose body and sat on the edge of the bed staring at his slumbering face. She ran her small dark hand through his golden locks and looked over at the terrified and confused Link.

"Well... How should I put this lightly...?" she mumbled as she grinned at Link.

"That poisoned arrow brought you to my dimension..." she said with a sly grin.

Link stood up, stunned by her answer.

"What are you talking about?" he asked he stood there not able to move an inch.

Midna chuckled loudly and floated towards the young hero.

"Welcome to the Twilight Link!" she exclaimed as perched herself on Link's shoulder.

Link growled as he attempted to throw Midna from his shoulder, but Midna teleported to the dresser before Link could even grab hold of her. Link felt himself going insane; he was hoping this all was just a very bad dream. This is worse than death.

* * *

Princess Zelda had talked with Impa about going up to Death Mountain, she didn't say why. Impa was curious on why the princess wanted to go up there so badly. However, she knew it had to do with something about Dark, she wasn't stupid. Impa was going to find the underlying cause of this; she is going to confront Dark. As she was walking she saw Dark loading some supplies onto the wagon, she glared at him as she walked towards him.

"Dark!" she called out his name, Dark looked over at the Sheikah. Dark smirked at Impa as he crossed his arms.

_'I would love to wipe that smile of his face,'_ Impa thought to herself as she glared at the dark clone.

Impa hated that smirk more than anything, it sent her blood to boil every time. She did not like Dark at all, if anything the king should have had him executed. Dark gave her that same smug smile she hated so much.

"Dark why does Zelda want to go to Death Mountain so bad all of a sudden?" the Sheikah woman demanded to know.

Dark started chuckling; he knew that Impa was not stupid.

"That's where the first part of the ring is," he answered truthfully.

The Sheikah woman remembered Dark mention something about the ring, she just put it off as one of his tricks and lies. Impa glared at him; Dark knew she was never going to trust him. Dark sighed as he was walking past her; eventually the Sheikah is going to have to trust him.

* * *

Zelda was in the barn grooming Gwen; she remembered how she came across Gwen for the very first time. She remembered it was a sunny day in the Hyrule Fields. It was the day her and Link became an item.

The young princess remembered it like it was only yesterday...

However it felt to her it happened years ago since Link fell into a coma.

* * *

_Zelda and Link were riding on Epona through the Hyrule Fields. This was a daily ritual since they were old enough to go off into the Hyrule fields on horseback. As they rode Epona, Zelda saw the most beautiful mare she had ever laid eyes upon. She was a wild horse just running through the fields without a care in the world. Link thought that white horse would make a perfect present for the princess. Link pulled on Epona's reigns forcing her to stop suddenly. _

_"Hey Zelda..." Link spoke as he twisted his head to look at his fair princess. _

_"Yes, Link?" Princess Zelda spoke smiling at her hero. _

_"Why don't we make the picnic spot here and I'll be right back," Link said as he helped Zelda slid off Epona. _

_Zelda gave him a confused expression, she didn't know where he had to go. _

_"Where you going Link?" Zelda asked him with big blue puppy dog eyes. _

_Link smiled warmly at the princess as he leaned down giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead. _

_"It's a surprise!" he exclaimed before a kicked the sides of Epona._

* * *

Zelda sighed as she continued to comb Gwen's pure white mane, she missed Link so much. She couldn't take it anymore; she dropped the comb and buried her face in Gwen's neck and started to cry. Her heart was crushed; she wants to forget Dark's ring idea and just go after the damn cure now. However, she needs the dark clone's cooperation too much. Zelda sighed and wiped away her tears. She needed to learn to be stronger now. Zelda had to be stronger for Link's sake.

'Pull yourself together Zelda...' she said to herself as guided Gwen out of the barn by her light colored brown reigns.

The princess stopped for a moment as she got lost in the memories of Link flooded back in. She made a promise to herself; she would get that cure at any means necessary.

* * *

Everyone was ready to head out to Kakariko Village. Malon saw Princess Zelda walking out of the barn, the young ranch girl waved to the princess. Zelda saw Malon and waved back as she climbed on top of Gwen. Dark came over to Zelda while on top of Charon, the princess couldn't hide what she was actually feeling from him. He stopped next to her and looked at her with a serious was one of the traits he inherited from Link since the young hero slipped into a coma.

"Ready?" Princess Zelda asked with a fake smile as she looked over at him.

Dark was not buying it; he could tell that the princess was upset.

Moreover, it was all thanks to Link...

Dark growled to himself, he needs that ring. Link's feelings would be a hinder if he ever wanted to get that antidote for Link. Dark sighed as he smirked at the princess.

"Ready," he said as he kicked his heels on Charon's sides.

Charon _'nahed'_ loudly as he took Dark ahead of the group followed by Impa and Nabooru.

Zelda trotted over to Malon, as she was getting comfortable on the wagon.

"There's still time, you know," Zelda said to the young ranch woman hoping she had changed her mind.

Malon shook her head with a smile. Malon had not changed her mind. She wanted to help out; Link was one of her best friends. There was no going back for her.

"Zelda I'm going with you," Malon said, letting the princess know that there was no turning back.

Zelda sighed as she smiled; she knew that Malon was stubborn.

And the princess always admired that about her.

* * *

Back at the castle, Link started to explore with Midna annoying him on the way. He was tired of listening to the strange being's taunts.

"Would you leave me alone?" Link hissed at Midna.

Midna laughed as she floated in front of him.

"I don't think you want me to," Midna said with a big toothy grin.

Link glared at her, he didn't see why he wanted her around.

"Okay then... Why?" Link said as he crossed his arms.

"K!" she chirped as she disappeared.

Link smiled to himself as he continued to walk. Link stopped suddenly when he heard soft sounds of crying. He looked over to the direction it was coming from. The crying noise was coming from Zelda's room. He hurried over to her door as he ran. Zelda is the most important thing to him.

"Zelda?" he called out her name as he went to open her door.

When he entered, he was shocked to see a 7 year old Zelda crying on the bed. His eyes widened he didn't understand it. The young Zelda looked at him and he soon gasped when he saw her face. But the only thing is, there was no face. The faceless child Zelda began to contort her body as she started to crawl over to Link. Link panicked as he went to run out the room. When he went to grab for the door he fell into the Water Temple. As Link stood up, he noticed there was nothing in the room, but a dead tree. He knew this place. This is where he faced off with Dark Link for the first time. He could not believe he was here.

"I've wondered when you would show up," came a voice from behind the dead black tree.

Link recognized that voice.

How could he not?

It belonged to his evil doppelganger.

"You..." Link hissed as he watched Dark Link come forth.

Dark Link smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Is this another illusion?" Link asked Dark Link as he glared daggers at him.

"Nope, not this time big guy," Dark Link said as he leaned against the tree while crossing his arm.

"Then where is Zelda?" Link demanded to know.

Dark smirked as he walked up to Link.

"She's fine. Look for yourself," he said as he pointed at their feet.

Link looked at where he was pointing and saw Zelda on Gwen talking and laughing with Dark. Link looked at Dark shocked.

"What is she doing with you?" Link hissed at him.

Dark smirked as he watched the image ripple away. He looked back at Link with a smug smile.

"Now that's my business," Dark mocked with a smirk.

Link glared at him; how dare he travel with Princess Zelda. Link growled as he charged at him taking him to the ground. Dark laughed as he disappeared into a cloud of black dust and reappeared back by the dead tree.

"Oh, Link... Always have to be the hero. Doesn't ever get boring?" Dark mocked the young hero.

"I spared your life before This time I'll kill you!" Link yelled at Dark; the dark clone laughed at him.

"Remember Link, I know all your dirty little secrets," Dark smirked.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**_Fo: I am so sorry guys..._**

**_Taichi: Another short chapter Fo?_**

**_Navi: How come *bounce* I didn't get *bounce* a speaking *bounce* part *bounce* :O_**

**_Fo: Oh, c'mon guys! I have been working real hard writing three chapters a day... It is super hard :'(_**

**_Taichi: Whatever..._**

**_Fo: HEY! I DON'T SEE YOU LIFTING A FINGER TO HELP ME OUT!_**

**_Taichi: Because I don't like you._**

**_Fo: Well the feeling is mutual -.-_**

**_Taichi: This chapter was named after the song by the band 'Genesis'._**


End file.
